masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Codex/Citadel and Galactic Government
Just a reminder and a heads-up for new editors: Codex entry pages are to be left pristine, i.e. copied directly from the in-game Codex with no edits (aside from any spellchecks). Save new information for related non-Codex articles. --Tullis 13:08, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Codex inconsistency on Battle of the Citadel Paragon I'm hoping that I can get come confirmation on this before I change it, but after looking through all of my saved games, I notived that the Paragon version we have here is incorrect. However it is worded like a Codex entry so I would like some confirmation on this before I replace it. In the blockquote below I have a copy of the Paragon version of the Battle of the Citadel from my game, all of my saved games say this, and I was hoping to get some confirmtaion before I replace it with this one. If anyone can check and confirm, I'll replace it, but I figured I'd get some input here before I do as it has been up for a while. Lancer1289 20:16, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, your version is what's in my game as well. Looking through the history, it looks like an anonymous editor changed the article to its current state shortly after the initial version (what you have) was added. Guess it was just overlooked. Dammej 20:32, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Well that's good, probably someone who was trying to improve the wiki, not knowing our policies on the Codex. Anyway I'll replace the current version with the real one, and hope that no one objects. Lancer1289 20:38, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :: :: :: :: :: Question about story related in the codex It seemed pretty clear to me from the footage from ME1 that Sovereign was the only ship to end up inside the Citadel when the station's arms were closed -- the Destiny Ascension along with the Citadel Fleet and the Geth fleet. If the Fifth Fleet arrived to save the D.A. (paragon choice), the fighting with the Geth was all done outside the Citadel. Does anyone know why the ME2 codex relates a slightly different story? 00:43, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :There was a discussion about this a while ago, and the conclusion was it was talking about the ward arms themselves and the geth that were trapped inside with Sovereign, because yyou do encounter Dropships while fighitng to get to Saren. The reinforcments wer directed at C-Sec and the various Citadel forces that were batteling the geth. Does that clear it up? Lancer1289 00:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not convinced by that explanation though. The Codex entry for the Paragon ending says: ::The way that's worded, it sounds like the Normandy defended the DA from attack as it fled the Citadel, but only after the arms were open (implying that the DA could only flee once the arms were opened). The cinematic seems to have it reversed... they defend the DA outside the citadel, then it opens up and the Normandy and the Fifth Fleet are allowed inside. At best it's a confusing re-word of the same situation. At worst, it's a contradictory account of the same event. However, given that not even the Codex itself is a reliable narrator of the Mass Effect universe (it calls reapers a myth, and sovereign is Saren's flagship, while the player knows they're real, and that Sovereign is a sapient Reaper), I'm prepared to accept that the account of the battle was mis-recorded by the historians to make humanity sound like Big Guddamn Heroes. -- Dammej (talk) 01:19, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::That entry could also state that while the fleet was waiting for Shepard to open the arms, they defended the Ascension as it fled from the battle. Lancer1289 01:28, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::That is a possibility, yes. Like I said, at best it's a very confusingly worded account of the same situation. There are much better ways to make the written account match the cinematic(s) in Mass Effect. -- Dammej (talk) 01:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes I would really like to know why it was phrased the way was, becuase it is confusing as people try and figure out what it is saying. Lancer1289 01:34, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::: ::::: :::::And actually, the paragraph before the one quoted above is what triggered my question: ::::: :::::...the Destiny Ascension dreadnought evacuated the Citadel Council, but ordered the wards' arms closed, sealing them and the geth inside an impregnable shell, cutting off any reinforcements or escape. ::::: :::::The "them" in that sentence implies that the D.A. and the Council were sealed inside the Citadel with the geth. 13:48, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::And it was pointed out that the wording is very confusing, I came to a different conclusing that the "them" in the sentence was refering to the ward arms themselves, while you came to the conclusion that they were refering to the Council. So there are many ways this can be interperated becuase of the confusing wording. Lancer1289 17:40, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It's also incorrect in stating that the ward arms were closed by the DA- although they initially ordered the arms to close, Saren had killed the operators, and it was Saren who eventually closed the ward arms making sure that Sovereign could get in. Had the operators not been killed by the geth, the station would have been sealed before Sovereign could get in. So we just have to accept that this codex entry is indeed an inconsistency.--Grandmaster Chen 21:30, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Artifical gravity in the Wards I know this was allready pointed out in Citadel article but with no reaction so I would ask it here. Is the 1.02G gravity in Wards that is stated in this article as well as in Citadel article taken from Codex or is it calculated? Because it is wrong. The correct G shoud by 0,56G. It seams that author of the calculation forgot to devide the diameter of wards by 2 and insted of radius used diameter. In case of presidium ring, 0,3G is correct but this one is wrong. Just in case, I include my math. 1 revolution per 3,5 minutes = 1rev per 210 sec = 0,28rev per 60 sec D = 12800 m R = D/2 = 12800/2= 6400m. a=omega^2 * R - a=(2pi * revolutions/60)^2 * R - a= (2 * 3,14159 * 0,28/60)^2 * 6400 a= 0,0293^2 * 6400 = 5,502ms^-2 G= a/g = 5,502/9,81= 0,56G So what would we do about it?--ScorpiO (talk) 08:15, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :Your observation that the artificial gravity in the Wards is too high to be centrifugal force alone is correct, but your calculations are wrong. Incorrect rounding lead you to believe you were on to something, but calculating with the exact values given in the Statistics entry shows it's not that simple. : the formula apparently used for calculating the decimal fraction of Earth gravity is :: g = \frac{R(\frac{\pi \times \mathrm{rpm}}{30})^2}{9.81} , :where R'' is the radius from the center of rotation in metres. :'Presidium ring:' the result for a radius of 3 600 metres is 0.32851... ≈ 0.3 ''g. :Wards: the result for a radius of 6 400 metres is 0.58402... g''. :Excerpts from the Statistics entry: :*"Rotational Gravity in Wards: 1.02 Earth" :Now, '''if' the above formula should apply to the Wards as well, someone screwed up. (With the 12 800 km diameter as radius instead, the result is approximately 1,16805..., which is too much.) But then there's this: :*"Although the Citadel is equipped with mass-effect-generating element zero-cores, most of the gravity on the station is generated by the centrifugal force of rotation." :Technically 'most of the gravity' mentioned above is covered by the correctly calculated rotational gravity, since ~0.584 g'' is more than half of the total 1.02 ''g. The rest would then be compensated for by the mass effect fields, which is the best we can do with the numbers we've got. Unfortunately, since the 1.02 g'' is '''specified' as the rotational gravity, this point is moot. (And I too believe someone miscalculated, for that matter.) :In any event, if the Codex entry says the rotational gravity is 19 vorcha farts, then that's what it is. Elseweyr (talk) 11:08, September 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Well that was what I was asking for: if it is info from the Codex or just miscalculated value. Now I know and it is settled for me. But there is one thing I would like to ask you. To cite you "Your observation that the artificial gravity in the Wards is too high to be centrifugal force alone is correct, but your calculations are wrong." then You have posted formula that is the same as I used so in what way are my calculations wrong - I even point out that our results are same. ;) --ScorpiO (talk) 12:57, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Because your calculations contained rounding errors, I wanted the correct approximate value of 0.58 (which btw is not the same as 0.56) to be displayed here. Here's a reduced version of the formula where rpm = 1/3.5 and where you can just pop in the radius R: ::: g = \frac{R\left( \frac{\pi (\frac{1}{3.5})}{30}\right) ^2}{9.81} = \frac{R\left( \frac{\frac{\pi}{3.5}}{30}\right) ^2}{9.81} = \frac{R\pi ^2}{9.81\times 30^2\times 3.5^2} = R\times \frac{\pi ^2}{9.81\times 900\times 12.25} :::… :::Just in case :p Elseweyr (talk) 15:00, September 25, 2013 (UTC)